


Forever Home

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [33]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alexander is a supportive and caring husband and loves her so fucking mych, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bess and Rensselaer are adorable together, Caty is a ball of excitement, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Infertility, Not really..., True Love, happiness, joy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: All Rensselaer and Bess wanted was having a family of their own. Not all families are the same but it is just as beautiful in their tale.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Rensselaer Schuyler/Elizabeth Ten Boerck
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Kudos: 9





	Forever Home

“I’m sorry to inform you, Mr and Mrs. Schuyler... But I’m afraid it is not possible for you two to have children.” The words echoed in Rensselaer and his wife, Elizabeth “Bess” Ten Boerck Schuyler, as they sat in their seats of the clinic. The words were deafening, Rensselaer stared up at the doctor with wide eyes as he then heard his wife sniffing. 

Quickly turning to look at her, Bess was sobbing in her hands as lose strays of her dark hair fell over her eyes as she continued to cry her pain. Rensselaer felt his vision blurring with tears of his own as he wrapped his arms around her, “It’s not your fault...” he softly said.

”I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” Bess seemed to not hear him as she continued to sobbing, letting out a cry of agony. Rensselaer held her tight, burying his face in her hair as his sweet Bess’ heart was still breaking. He could feel the doctor’s pitiful expression and sorry eyes, before the man left without a word so the couple could have a moment to themselves. 

Rensselaer bit his lips, his glasses blurred as Bess cried in his chest as his heart was torn up in two. It didn’t help that his sweet wife kept blaming herself and kept apologizing to him when it wasn’t her fault. Rensselaer blames himself, his two older brothers could provide their wives healthy children and his sisters married good men to provide them happy children. What was wrong with him? Why wasn’t he able to provide his Bess the same sort of happiness and give her a child that she could carry. He always dreamt since the day he proposed to her and after she said ‘yes’ that he would witness his beautiful Bess pregnant with their baby.

But... though she was healthy, the couple tried various of times to have a child but nothing. They been trying for years... but nothing came out of it. Bess kept being optimistic and hopeful but Rensselaer deep down knew something was wrong. They hesitated but eventually went to clinic for a check up and after a few weeks, their reports came... the horrible truth came out... they can never have children of their own. 

Closing his eyes, Rensselaer only heard his wife’s pathetic sobbing as he he swallowed a breathe, and looked up at the ceiling. 

_’Why God?’_ He questioned through grieving thoughts. _’Why us..?’_

* * *

A while did past... Rensselaer and Bess grew quiet as their family noticed them growing distant. They pitied them, they knew but Bess payed no mind to it... Rensselaer on the other hand, didn’t take it too kindly. He grew a little bitter, which led to various of arguments, more like angry temperaments over people, he usually snaps at Jeremiah and Bradstreet whenever they tried to console him. He argued with Angelica and Cornelia. He grew distant from Peggy. Fortunately, his caring relationship remained strong with his parents, Caty, and especially, Eliza. Bess remained kind and sweet to her in-laws, always having a healthy relationship with them but everyone could see the sorrow in her eyes and the desperation in Rensselaer’s as he tried to make her happy as possible.

Bess loves Rensselaer more than anything in her life... since they met in college, where Rensselaer was doing his Chemistry Degree and Bess was doing her Education Degree. It was an adorable friend’s to lovers scenario as Eliza and Caty teased Rensselaer for being a romantic and giggling as their dear brother flustered. Though, now married over ten years... the dream of having a perfect little family seemed to rip away from them as the couple remained hopeless in love but a strip of joy scarred their hearts.

Eliza worries for her brother and sister-in-law like the rest of her family, she and Caty hoped for the best while they tried to make things right for them. It was the least they can do. However, everything changed after one phone call when Eliza heard it was from her co-founder of the private orphanage she runs, Joanna Bethune.

It was a early morning in December, close to Christmas Eve, many people that worked there were decorating the orphanage with Christmas peperation, Eliza was playing with most of the children of the orphanage as they sat in the parlour. She played dress up with the little girls, Caty followed by offering to play a tea party to many little girls took delighted in. Most of the little boys played with toy swords and stuffed animals nearby, Eliza went over to see how they were doing. Everything was going well, it was then Caty came running up to her, tapping her sister’s shoulder as she handed her cellphone.

”It’s Joanna,” The youngest Schuyler Sister said with a smile, she had been working with her older sister in the orphanage for almost two years now after graduating with an Early-Childhood Degree. “She says it’s urgent.”

Eliza blinked but nodded, smiling warmly at her little sister before excusing herself outside of the parlour. Sighing, feeling a little worried, it is quite rare to hear ‘urgent’ things from her dear friend especially during this time of year. This had to be important then...

Placing the cellphone by her ear, she simply greeted, “Hey, Joanna? Is everything alright?”

”Not really, something rather unfortunate happened,” Joanna Bethune sighs on the other end, Eliza not her lips as she carefully leaned against a nearby table, “There has been a failed adoption, two little girls that are in need of a home.”

”Oh no...” Eliza gasped, her heartbreaking. She heard of these such cases, failed adoptions for young children as it always felt like when hope rise up inside them it gets ripped right out of their hearts with a snap of a finger. 

Mrs. Bethune kept talking, “The two little girls are biological sisters, Catherine and Elizabeth, Catherine is six and Elizabeth has recently turned four. Their parents had... well... their mother died of breast-cancer last March, their father died after dealing with depression and on the eve of his wife’s death anniversary. The girls have no known relatives, been in the system for a while now and the family who decided to take them in changed their minds at the last minute.” 

“How are the girls?” Eliza quietly asked, holding onto her heart, looking over at the doorway and saw Caty approaching with a concern look in her dark eyes. 

Mrs. Bethune pauses for a moment before replying, “There in my house right, the mister is making them breakfast. So far, the two seem fine, he is telling them jokes and Elizabeth is finding them funny. Catherine is giggling, so that’s good.”

”You want me to find them a forever home?” Eliza quietly asked, hearing her friend sighs as she knew Joanna was being hopeful and relying on her.

”I know it’s too much to ask, but as you said, most of the children in the orphanage had found forever homes by Christmas and I am hoping... you could do the same for these girls too...” her friend almost sounded pleading. Eliza bit her lips, smiling as she softly replied,

”I’ll do want I can,” she paused as she heard Joanna’s sighs of relief before adding on. “I want to meet these girls too.”

”Are you available tomorrow?” Her friend asked.

Eliza smiled, “I think I am.”

* * *

“So... their names are Catherine and Elizabeth?” Caty excitedly asked during the drive to The Bethunes’, Eliza smiles at her sister’s enthusiasm and excitement. 

“Yes, Catherine is the older one and Elizabeth is younger by two years,” she replied with a grin, taking turn as the made it to the Bethunes’ neighbourhood. 

“This is so exciting, I can’t wait to meet them!” Caty exclaimed joyfully as it made her sister laugh in delight. Within the next minute, they reached a familiar house at the end of the street as the sisters parked their car in driveway and stepped out. 

The house was large, very friendly and familiar as it was painted pearly white with gold trims. Children’s laughter was heard inside, the two sisters made their way up the steps of the patio, ringing the doorbell and within seconds, Joanna Bethune opened the door with a beaming smile as the sisters happily returned it, “Betsey! Kate! Hey,” she embraced the two quickly before ushering them in, “The girls are playing in the living room.” 

Eliza and Caty nodded and followed her into the living room, where two pretty, innocent little girls were playing with dolls and stuff animals sat. Little Catherine had dusty brown hair that river to her back, sparkling brown eyes with puffed pink rosy cheeks as she smiled lightly as she brushed her doll’s hair. Little Elizabeth had dark hair, river down to her waist as hugged her doll with a gentle smile as her cinnamon coloured eyes shine with fondness and her cheeks were pink like roses. 

“Catherine, Elizabeth,” Joanna softly said, standing by the doorway with the two Schuyler Sisters. Both little girls excitedly looking up before tilting their ends innocently in confusion at the sight of the other two ladies. Joanna smiled, gesturing to Eliza and Caty, “This is Mrs. Hamilton and Ms. Schuyler, they work at the same orphanage as I do. They are going to help you find a home.”

”Really?” Catherine smiled widely, looking hopeful and sincere.

”Really,” Eliza nodded, the little girls felt like they were looking at an angel as she smiled nurturingly at them. Caty excitedly dashed over as if she was a ball of excitement,

”Hi! My name is Catherine too and Mrs. Hamilton,” Caty winked at her older sister as Eliza giggled at her tactics. “Is my older sister and her name is Elizabeth!” 

Little Elizabeth gasped excitedly, “My name is Elizabeth too!” 

“Yes, I know,” Eliza giggled at went to sit next to her while Caty did the same with with Catherine,

”Do you like playing with dolls?” Little Catherine asked, Caty grinned and nodded,

”I love dolls!” 

Both little girls gasped happily as they played with the women, Eliza looked over at Joanna as they shared a relief smile. They could hope for the best... 

* * *

“So... any luck with finding homes for the girls?” Alexander asked is wife one early morning, in the kitchen as he leaned on the counter while his wife sat on the edge of the counter. Eliza was going through some files, biting her lips with a sigh, Alexander took a sip of his coffee as he listened closely,

”The girls are very sweet... but... nothing is happening that could provide them a loving home,” Eliza sighs, rubbing her temples.

”Hey...” Alexander wrapped a arm around her shoulder as he kissed her brow, “It’s okay... I am sure a miracle will happen.”

This made her smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder, “I hope so...” 

“Who knows... the answer might be right around the corner,” Alexander chuckled as Eliza giggled... it was then she froze, her eyes widening.

”Oh my God... yes!” She sat up straight, startling her husband. She hopped off the the counter and threw her arms around, “Alexander, you’re a genius!” 

“I am..?” Alexander blinked in confusion, holding his mug up in the air while patting her back with his free hand. He was a little confused but didn’t put much of a fight as he gladly welcomed free kisses his angel had to offer. 

“ I got to call Caty! And Joanna! And Rensselaer and Bess!” Eliza pulled away from her husband and dashed out of the kitchen with a delightful shriek, leaving Alexander standing their in confusion. 

“That’s my girl,” he managed out with a light chuckle as his eyes followed fondly, taking a sip of his coffee. 

* * *

“You have a very nice house,” Catherine whispered, holding Elizabeth’s hand as the two sisters gaze around in awe as the estate Rensselaer and Bess live in was like something out of a fairytale. 

“It is almost like a castle,” Elizabeth giggled, gently tugging on Bess’ dress as the woman giggled and lifted the little girl in her arms. 

“I am glad you like it, sweetie,” she replied as the little girl giggled and snuggled into Bess’ arms. Catherine but her lips, looking up at Rensselaer as he offered her a gentle look as she returned it,

”Come on, I’ll you your rooms and playrooms,” he offered his hand to Catherine, who hesitated for a second before taking it, her cheeks flushed as she smiled how warm, gentle, and comforting his hold was.

Rensselaer turned to Bess, both smiling widely with so much joy as they happily led the girls upstairs and hoped everyday will be nothing but happiness. 

* * *

“Papa?” 

Rensselaer blinked, turning away from his work as he sat in his house office, looking over as he saw Little Elizabeth by the doorway with teary eyes as she hugged her doll close to her. Blinking, Rensselaer peeked his way off his chair and made his way over to the little girl, getting on one knee, “Beth? Sweetie... did you have a nightmare?”

Little Elizabeth sniffed, nodding, running into him and collided to his chest as Rensselaer found himself embracing the crying little girl with tenderness and adoration as he lifted her up, “Oh, sweetie... it’s alright. You’re safe with me.

”I dreamt that you and mama didn’t want be and Kate anymore,” The little girl sniffed, Rensselaer blinked in shock as he carried her by the window, holding her close.

“Oh, sweetheart... we do want you two.” He paused, remembering the day his sisters called him and his wife and told them about these two little girls in need of homes. Two lost little angels that were alone and had no one to go too. “We promise to never leave you...”

”Really?” A tiny voice asked, Rensselaer turned to see Little Catherine, peering by the doorway of his office. Rensselaer offered a reassuring smiled as he knelt down and held out an arm. Little Catherine raced over and fell into his embrace with her sister.

Rensselaer rises up with Elizabeth and Catherine in his arms and gaze out the window, “You see that big, bright star in the centre of the sky, my darlings?”

Both little girls nodded, he chuckled lightly and contained, “That’s the North Star. Make a wish on it and it will one day come true... depending what it is, though.”

”Really?” Catherine asked with wide eyes in amazement while Elizabeth gasped in delight, staring up at the star in awe. “Had your wishes came true, papa?” 

“Most of them, yes,” Rensselaer laughed, nodding his head, gazing up with his two girls. “Also... if you are ever lost, find the North Star it it will lead you back home. Back to me and mama.” 

“Did it ever lead you home, papa?” Little Elizabeth asked, Rensselaer smiles and nodded,

”When I was little, you aunt Eliza and I got lost and separated from the family by accident one summer night. I was so scared... but your Aunt Eliza pointed at the North Star and told me that it will help guide us home,” Rensselaer gaze up with fondness at the thought of his favourite sister. “We held hands and followed our steps back home, letting the North Star guide us and we did got home safely. Your Grandpa Schuyler was waiting for us by the doorstep because your grandmother insisted that we will return home because the star guided us back... were they ever happy when they saw us, though, they were slightly furious and gently scowled us but because they were worried.” 

His two girls gaze at him in awe, Rensselaer chuckled lightly as he sat down on one of the soft chairs of his office and continued to tell tall tales of his childhood, his girls snuggled up in his chest. It wasn’t long until they drifted off, Rensselaer felt someone kiss his temple as he looked up to see his beautiful Bess, smiling warmly at him. Rensselaer smiles, scooting carefully as he made room for her as Bess sat with them, snuggling in his side,

”You’re an amazing father, Renny,” she whispered to him, her eyes sparkling with so much love and adoration.

”That’s because I am married to the best mother in the world and beyond, my beautiful Bess,” he quietly replied, kissing her temples.

The couple laid curled up in each other’s arms, their girls sound asleep.

This was their happy beginning...

* * *

Eliza snuggles herself into her husband’s chest, who snores loudly. Opening her eyes, waking up in the early December morning, she smiled fondly at him as she rises up, holding the covers close to her chest to keep her warm, she kissed his forehead as he mumbled something under the lines of ‘Betsey... love you...’ as it made her giggle. 

Right on cue, her phone buzzed, she turned over and found it on the side table just like where she left it. Picking it up, she smiled at the message her brother sent her... 

There, was a photo of Rensselaer with his three favourite girls around the table with an early morning breakfast a flour covered their faces. All four of them having a wonderful laugh. 

Eliza sighs, smiling big, happy that the girls got their forever him and Rensselaer and Bess got the perfect family they always wanted. 

It was was a beautiful miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I present you, Rensselaer and his real life wife, Elizabeth Ten Boerck. The couple were married happily but never had children, sadly and I wanted them to have a happy family... so yeah, I hope you like it.


End file.
